Golden Sun and Silver Moon
by shadow dancers
Summary: I stared up into the moon. I needed perfect aim or this wouldn't work. My family depended on me. I had to do this, for them if no one else. I picked up the arrow and pulled my arm back. I let go of the arrow and it went sailing into the midnight sky......
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**This is my first story, so I might need help every now and then. This story is a little bit based on the dreams I have been having lately. The characters in the story that are mine are based off people I know but I did not use their names at all because we don't want stalkers now, do we? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters but I do own all the others :D**

Chapter 1.

Introduction.

I stared into the mirror, looking at my reflection. I was wearing a black tank top with a long, gray sweater over it and black skinny jeans. I cocked my head to the side, thinking. _What color eyes should I have today?_ I switched around the colors for a while until I found a pretty dark brown. It matched the color of Aarti's human eyes. I smiled, she will like it.

I was getting ready for school as usual. I really hoped Aarti was getting ready so I wouldn't have to yell at her. Aarti. She is my wonderful foster sister. She and Demetri (not from the Volturi), as well as Gideon and Arielle, took care of me while I was somewhat of a zombie vampire. The unusual thing about my family was that Gideon, Arielle, and Aarti are blood related.

See it goes like this, Aarti's family has been alive since the Great Emperor Akbar reigned. They used to live in Lahore, a big city in Mughal India, but they moved around a lot when they were turned. Aarti and I are very close, closer than sisters, but she hasn't told me the details of the story. Nor will Gideon or Arielle speak about it.

Demetri had joined them later on, about a century or so later on. He was turned by an old French vampire. The vampire had taken care of him until he could go out into public all alone. And then, he left. And Demetri was left all alone. He was wondering around in Spain when he bumped into Aarti and her family.

Then I joined. What happened to me? It's a long story. But long story short- I was ditched by my family because the Volturi was after me and my daughter. I shook my head, getting rid of these thoughts. I grabbed my backpack off the floor, slipped on shoes, and started heading towards the stairs.

The the top of the stairs, I stopped dead cold.


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

**Thank you for reviewing!!! I will try and update as much as I can, I just don't have a lot of time...so yeah. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own Aarti, Demetri, Gideon, Arielle, and many more characters to come.**

Chapter 2.

Shock.

I stared blankly at the seven people sitting with their backs to me. I would recognize their voices anywhere. Why were they here? Why now? When I was so happy with my life! I shook my head, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Aarti, Dem...why aren't you guys ready for school yet?" I asked, hands on my hips. I was officially the boss when it came to school. Aarti frowned up at me and Demetri chuckled.

"So sorry, sis. We kind of got carried away talking to some old friends of ours." Demetri said. My family knew about the Cullens, they knew them before I did. They knew of my pain, so they didn't bring any attention to me.

The four of them- Demetri, Lola, Rahul, and Aarti went upstairs to their rooms. Lola and Rahul came to the family after me. When I went back to normal, I played matchmaker for Aarti and Demetri. It was actually really fun and easy.

I smiled at them. Then sighed, knowing what I had to face in a couple of seconds. I sent a prayer up to whoever was up there, _please don't let them recognize me!_

I headed down the rest of the stairs and went towards the garage without a backwards glance. I kept my hopes up too high.

"Hey! What's your name?" I froze. It was my baby, my daughter. Renesmee. I contemplated weather or not to answer. I did. I turned around to face them.

"Isabella...or Is. Whichever. It doesn't matter." I said to her, sweetly. She tilted her head to one side and bit her lip. She was sitting next to Jacob on the floor. I noticed the glittering ring on her finger as well. My heart broke. I missed her wedding?

"You look really familiar...do I know you?" she asked. I shook my head. It was a lie but I had to. I couldn't let them know who I was. Not now, at least. "Where are you going?" my daughter asked me.

"School." I answered her. Now the whole family had puzzled looks on their faces. I almost laughed out loud but I didn't.

"School? How can you go to school? The sun is shining." Alice told me this. I sighed, I would have to show them.

"Come with me."

**What did you think? Oh yeah! Dem is pronounce as Deem...I know its weird, but I just hate spelling out his whole name :) **


End file.
